


Caught In The Act

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ben Solo Lives, Caught in the Act, Crack, Established Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Outsider, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey’s Force Dyad with her cousin Ben does have unfortunate side effects when Ben’s in an established relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Star Wars Crack





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caught In The Act
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Warnings: Contains secondhand embarrassment.

The Dyad’s still active.  
  
Of course, it’s awkward, Rey thinks — it’s a reminder that she nearly died on Exegol if not for the whole last-minute-intervention-from-all-the-Jedi thing. But it’s also awkward when your cousin (revealed to be such through going through recovered datapads on Exegol as well as blood tests) has a Dyad with you and is also currently kriffing what you could call your frenemy as well as your General in the Resistance.  
  
She is glad they’re both happy. At least she’s glad that Poe’s less insufferable. It took a while, including awkward conversations about that time they were stranded together before Exegol, but Poe and the redeemed Ben Solo are at least in a good relationship.  
  
Rey’s happy for her cousin. And Poe. Yes, even Poe — impossible of a man as he may be.  
  
She just wishes the Dyad wouldn’t connect them at the most inconvenient times.  
  
Case in point, she was trying to read up on the Jedi texts, to translate something about the story of the Jedi Exile, when —  
  
"Kriff, that feels good, Poe.”  
  
_Ri’ia._ The Dyad must have a pretty awful sense of humor or terrible timing if it’s connecting her to her cousin when he and Poe are having sex.  
  
It’s her _cousin,_ for kriff’s sake. Just because she saw him shirtless that one time (which she also wants to bleach from her memory), doesn’t mean she wants to know what he gets up to in the bedroom. It’s his and Poe’s business.  
  
“Hey, Ben,” she calls over to him. “I can see you.”  
  
The look on Ben’s face is one of abject horror even as Poe slides out of him in shock. Then Poe’s voice. “Rey? That’s not funny...”  
  
“Dyad thing,” Rey says. “I guess I should just...wait until it stops?"  
  
Ben groans in frustration into a pillow. Rey has a feeling he’s debating the merits of having a memory wipe.  
  
“Hi, Rey,” he says. “Good of you to stop by, I guess.”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault,” Poe says. “At least you can add ‘cockblocker’ to your list of talents.”  
  
Rey narrows her eyes. “Very funny, Poe.”  
  
Fortunately, the Dyad cuts off pretty quickly. It’s one of its benefits. Rey groans even as she feels Ben’s reluctant amusement across the Bond. She’s glad he’s finding it funny, at least.  
  
_Note to self,_ she thinks. _Find out how to break a Dyad._


End file.
